


DJ Deadbody's Secondary Location Tour

by Artemis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Feminization, M/M, Ryan as DJ Deadbody, bottom shane, no beta we die like men, no one dies but there is a brief mention of a not real dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: “Fantastic! I have an extra ticket to go to DJ Deadbody’s Secondary Location tour which is completely sold out worldwide. Ariel was supposed to go with me but something came up last minute for her and I really don’t want it to go to waste,” Ned said, leaning down to pull Shane into a hug. Shane let out a surprised noise and frankly was confused as to what the big deal was.“Who the hell is DJ Deadbody? And who names their tour after a crime scene?”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	DJ Deadbody's Secondary Location Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nullvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid/gifts).



> if you haven't seen the video that inspired this fic, do yourself a [favor](https://youtu.be/-GAfBZiGlZw). this fic was originally supposed to be for null's birthday which is still four months away, but i was so inspired i had to write it!! i was also so honored to have null work his magic and create a playlist for y'all to listen to which you can listen to [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2U7irBEmpD0anYEVDhzAY7?si=76f448bf1b784e4f) on spotify! ily, null!! enjoy!

“Hey bud, what are you doing tonight?” the blond man asked, sliding up against Shane’s workstation. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, with an almost threatening aura should Shane say the wrong answer.

Shane took off his headphones, hooking them around his neck, and gave a questioning look to his coworker. “Uhh, hi, Ned. I was thinking about hanging out with Obi and watching a movie, but I suppose it’s nothing I couldn’t just do on Sunday. What did you have in mind?” he asked, leaning back in his chair to put some space between himself and Ned.

“Fantastic! I have an extra ticket to go to DJ Deadbody’s Secondary Location tour which is completely sold out worldwide. Ariel was supposed to go with me, but something came up last minute for her and I really don’t want it to go to waste,” Ned said, leaning down to pull Shane into a hug. Shane let out a surprised noise and frankly was confused as to what the big deal was.

“Who the hell is DJ Deadbody? And who names their tour after a crime scene?” Shane inquired with furrowed eyebrows. He shooed his coworker out of his space and immediately went for his keyboard to type in a seemingly random string of words into Google to see what Ned was even talking about. The whole thing sounded absolutely lame, however, apparently the internet disagreed when it came up with nearly 20 million search results and the guy was all over the news. Hell, even his own company had an article titled, “DJ Deadbody’s Incredible New Viral Music Video - Buzzfeed”.

“I swear you live under a rock sometimes, Shane. He’s the hottest new DJ that came out of nowhere and his stuff is _fantastic_. The guy’s initial tour dates sold out within 10 minutes so he expanded to more cities which sold out in less than 3 minutes. Needless to say, they were more than happy to change it to an international tour with all of the hype surrounding it.”

The taller man still wasn’t completely convinced that he was going to enjoy the concert at all, but Ned seemed excited enough that it had to be worth attending. Ned continued gushing about DJ Deadbody’s music and speculating about what his setlist was going to be all while Shane kept scrolling through the search results, landing on one particular picture of the man in question. He felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs because the man was absolutely _gorgeous_. He had well groomed hair that was parted to the side, long enough that it looked slightly messy. A perfectly white smile that made Shane nearly melt in his seat. Just a little scruff that made him look a little older than 30. And not to mention biceps that Shane would be more than happy to die at the hands of.

If Shane wasn’t going to be attending this so-called Second Location tour for the music, at least the DJ was pretty to look at.

“The place is going to be packed so why don’t we just take an Uber so we don’t have to worry about parking. Then when it’s over, we’ll just have Eugene come pick us up and we can worry about the car situation when we’re sober tomorrow,” Ned said, pulling the headphones off from around Shane’s neck to place them on the desk. He leaned forward and shut his coworker’s computer down despite the taller man’s protests. “Come on, I have a six pack of PBRs waiting for us in the fridge!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the duo arrived at the concert venue and were greeted with an absolute sea of people in front of them, Shane really wasn't even sure how to react. Even though Ned had front row passes for both of them, thanks to Daddy Buzzfeed, they still had to fight through the crowd to purchase over-priced half warm beers in plastic cups before making their way to their assigned section. If Shane had cared at all about the concert, he would have been extremely impressed with their location because they were front and center before the stage and had a perfect view of the DJ booth that was set up. They were early enough that a lesser known DJ was on stage as the opening act which left quite a bit to be desired by Shane.

Ned on the other hand was already dancing to the music, nearly spilling his beer all over himself more than once, looking like the happiest guy in the venue. His positive attitude and the way he drew people to him was one of the main reasons he couldn’t deny the ticket offered to him. Shane felt content just watching his friend have a good time while he tried to drown out the music that was just decibels away from shattering his eardrums.

Once the opening set was over, the lights on the stage went off and a deep voice came over the speakers without a person in sight.

“It was late at night on July 24th, 2021 when a 30 year old man was found on stage at the Hollywood Bowl. He had last been seen in San Francisco, California just a day prior at the Jerry Garcia Amphitheater. There was nothing left at the scene of the crime indicating where he may have gone, the trail going cold for SFPD. Phones started ringing off the hook when they took to Twitter to ask for tips and to their surprise, nearly 17,000 of you responded with a sighting of the man. Since it was out of their jurisdiction, LAPD took over and came here to the secondary location after reports of a dead body was found.”

A police siren started blaring and red and blue lights started flashing on stage. Smoke started flowing across the stage floor when two men dressed as police officers came on stage carrying a black body bag that they set down in front of the DJ booth. While Shane was totally unimpressed by the intro and thought it was entirely too dramatic, Ned was screaming and cheering along with the rest of the crowd who seemed to be eating the performance up, especially when none other than DJ Deadbody emerged from the body bag and threw his arms up triumphantly.

Once he put his headphones on, the sirens quickly faded and [a song](https://open.spotify.com/track/687RRToOFAtpqZRzmbhGtu?si=cb1dea6a6515459c) came up over the speakers, a repeating synth beat that eventually turned into a sound that was similar to the siren sounds that were playing just moments before. When the song faded out, the crowd started cheering while Shane nearly breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the song was over, only to have the song start building up once again. He looked over to Ned who seemed to be hearing something completely different than him and Ned was screaming and dancing in his own little world.

Though, if the music was taken out of the equation, Shane would have agreed to go to the concert with Ned fifty times over if it meant he could just watch the DJ for nearly an hour. Every movement was precise on his soundboard, every interaction with the crowd was perfectly planned, and it seemed that every glance at Shane was intentional.

The set had been going on for almost forty-five minutes and Shane felt his soul dying a little bit more every second longer another song played. When Ned leaned over and let Shane know that [the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1dmr2oa0UctrJdynGPDQz8?si=594dfeca59e7478a) that had just started playing was the last of DJ Deadbody’s set, he breathed a sigh of relief. Although he didn’t believe in a higher being, the fact that the concert was almost over was enough to send him to church.

When the last song was finally over, the stage went dark and the crowd went wild, chattering excitedly about the concert and how amazing it was. Ned of course, was doing the same, drunkenly holding on to Shane’s shoulder, just inches away from his face as he screamed in the taller man’s ear. Because he was a good friend, he simply nodded along in agreement with Ned even though he couldn’t have been more bored with the concert. It was so over the top with all of DJ Deadbody’s antics throughout the show paired with EDM that Shane just couldn’t get into. 

The one thing that Shane could appreciate about the concert was there was a pretty face on stage and before he could even react, said face was staring up at him. The man stood a little over a half of a foot shorter than Shane, but it still felt like he was towering over him from the energy he radiated. There was also a team of security guards surrounding him who looked like they were ready to pounce at any second if either Shane or Ned so much as misspoke to the DJ.

“Hey guys! How did you both enjoy the show?” he asked, flashing his signature smile that practically blinded Shane.

Ned immediately started gushing about how he loved everything, especially the DJ’s stage entrance, and how it was absolutely the best concert he had ever been to. He spoke animatedly about his favorite moments during the set all while the man continued staring up at Shane, only briefly acknowledging Ned and chuckling every so often. When Ned finally ended his long winded answer, the DJ encouraged Shane to share his thoughts as well.

“Yeah, it wasn’t my thing. Then again, I’m a fucking dork when it comes to music,” Shane said flatly with a shoulder shrug.

“Imagine my surprise when I see the crowd going crazy and I see some brooding sasquatch of a man standing at the front of the stage, looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world,” the DJ replied with a slight frown. “Do you not appreciate good music when you hear it?”

Shane burst out laughing at the DJ’s characterization of him; clearly he had made quite the first impression with his lack of enthusiasm and it seemed like it gave the man a complex. “Your music may not have kept me interested, but your biceps surely kept my attention,” Shane replied, lowering his voice a bit.

The DJ was clearly taken aback by Shane’s compliment and breathed in a barely audible ‘fuck me’, running a hand down his face in an attempt to wipe off any expression he had shown. Shane smiled and said, “Well, no. I was hoping you’d fuck _me_.”

It was almost an immediate reaction when the man’s eyes went dark before grabbing Shane’s hand, leading him away from the stage toward his trailer. He felt his heartbeat speed up when the man took his hand and pulled him along like he was on a mission. Shane didn’t actually believe the DJ would take him seriously, but he certainly wasn’t complaining because the man ticked all of his boxes on what he found attractive about someone.

When they finally reached the trailer, the younger man instructed his security team to not let anyone disturb him under any circumstances and then led Shane inside of the enormous trailer to close the door behind them. The DJ ran a hand down Shane’s chest and leaned up to pull him into a kiss which took Shane by surprise. His brain hadn’t quite caught up to the moment yet so he didn’t immediately react, but once he did, it was lips crashing against each other. The man took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the taller man’s mouth, causing Shane to follow suit soon after.

After a few minutes, the DJ pulled away and chuckled breathlessly before saying, “I suppose I should have introduced myself - I’m Ryan.”

“I guess it would have been awkward to refer to you as Mr. Deadbody,” Shane replied, laughing along with Ryan. “I’m Shane.”

“Well, Shane,” Ryan started to say, wrapping an arm around his waist to press their bodies together. “Hopefully you won’t have to remember my name when I have those legs for days thrown over my shoulder while I wreck your ass.”

Shane’s breath hitched and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, feeling his chinos starting to become uncomfortably tight. He had no idea what the night had in store for the two of them, however, Shane prayed he would be leaving the trailer more satisfied than he had been in years.

“You like that? Should I also tell you about how I’m going to get you on your knees and see those pretty lips around my cock? Maybe get a fist full of your hair and use it as leverage to fuck your face?” Ryan asked lowly, running his fingers through Shane’s long brown hair. He tightened his grip ever so slightly, eliciting a moan from the taller man which went straight to Ryan’s dick.

It wasn’t long before Shane composed himself enough to slowly sink to his knees as his hand hovered over the fly of Ryan’s jeans. He looked up at the younger man who licked his lips and looked at him with pure desire. It encouraged Shane to make quick work of the jeans, pulling out Ryan’s half hard cock to give it a few experimental strokes. Ryan seemed to react positively to Shane’s touch, running his fingers through Shane’s hair and letting his hand rest at the back of his skull.

“Come on, baby. Show me what you got.”

He leaned forward to run his tongue on the underside of Ryan’s dick before taking the head into his mouth. Ryan moaned when he felt himself sink into the heat of Shane’s mouth, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward to be completely enveloped. Shane gagged slightly, but pulled off just enough to let the feeling pass as he ran his hands up the back of Ryan’s thighs to grab his ass to pull his hips forward to fully deepthroat him. “Oh _fuck_. You’re perfect at sucking cock, aren’t you?”

Shane whimpered around Ryan’s cock in response and nearly pulled off for a moment before taking him all the way back down. The pace he started up was clearly too slow for Ryan because he simply said, “Tap my leg three times if it gets too much.” Ryan grabbed a portion of Shane’s hair and started fucking into his mouth at a merciless pace. The older man’s grip on his ass tightened as he attempted to take what was given to him without any sort of resistance. Every so often, Ryan would have Shane take him all the way to the base of his cock and hold him there, readjusting his grip on the other man’s hair, and then start fucking his mouth again.

It wasn’t long before Ryan completely pulled Shane off of him and used his free hand to hurriedly start stroking himself, moaning loudly as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. Shane truly was a beautiful man and god, Ryan wanted to ruin him in every way possible, and his first task at hand was painting his face with his come. The thought of what he might look like was enough to push Ryan over the edge, barely getting out ‘I’m gonna come’ before he was spurting hot ropes of come over the older man’s face.

Shane was breathing heavily, come dripping down his face and chin, lips red with a mixture of spit and come glossing over them. He looked up at Ryan with pupils blown wide as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand, using his other hand to palm himself through his pants, his cock bulging against the front obscenely.

When Shane finally managed to stand up, his legs were shaky and he nearly toppled over on Ryan who was quick to catch him and hold him up. Pulling off his shirt, Ryan handed it to Shane to clean up his face before Ryan pulled Shane’s head down to whisper in his ear, “Let’s go to my bed and I’ll make good on my promise of absolutely wrecking you.”

They both left a trail of clothes behind them, as they made their way to Ryan’s bed which Ryan pushed Shane back onto. He opened up Shane’s legs and brushed his thumb against Shane’s hole, causing a soft gasp to escape from the older man’s lips. “I barely touched you, but you’re desperate for a good fucking, aren’t you princess?” Ryan asked, chuckling when he heard a soft ‘oh god’ from Shane.

“Are you gonna be a good little girl and let me open you up to take my cock?” Ryan asked, seemingly pulling a bottle of lube out of thin air. He clicked open the cap and squirted some lube on his fingers before reaching down to insert two of his fingers. Shane gasped at the sensation and clapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself.

“Oh no, that won’t do,” Ryan scolded, pulling Shane’s hand away from his face. Ryan inserted a third finger, stretching Shane ever so slightly, causing the older man to let out a moan that Ryan wanted so desperately to hear on repeat. “Let me hear you. Beg for me, princess.”

“Ry-Ryan please, please I-ah! I need to feel you i-inside of me!” Shane pleaded, reaching a hand forward to grip on Ryan’s bicep.

Ryan bent over and kissed Shane as he continued fingering him, his mind going fuzzy as Shane moaned into his mouth. It made him impatient and caused him to pull out his fingers to pour some lube in his palm to slick himself up so he could gradually push the head of his cock past Shane’s entrance. “You’re so fucking tight, babe,” Ryan said breathlessly, gripping the back of Shane’s thighs to put them over his shoulders no sooner than he fell forward to place his hands on either side of the older man’s head. He was nearly bending Shane in half when he started thrusting shallowly, gradually increasing his pace to start brutally fuck into the man beneath him.

"Oh, _fuck_ , you feel amazing, Shane," Ryan said through gritted teeth. Shane let out a whine in response as the younger man thrust into him with abandon. "God, you had me so worked up during the- _ah!_ \- during the entire set."

While they both had ringing in their ears from the concert, their shared moans were deafening. Between Shane being driven crazy by Ryan constantly thrusting against his prostate and Ryan loving every beautiful noise that came from Shane, they were both so close to coming. They stared into each other's eyes, making the act that much more intimate and it was enough to send Shane over the edge.

Shane started gasping and let out a high pitched whine as he started coming across his chest, completely untouched. His vocalization didn’t stop as Ryan started fucking into him with abandon, bending Shane even further by nearly pushing his knees to Shane’s ears. Ryan threw his head back and closed his eyes as he moaned when he felt himself getting close. His rhythm faltered when he felt his orgasm building, completely stilling his hips to spill inside of Shane.

They were both breathing hard and let out soft chuckles as they came down from their highs. When Ryan finally came back to reality, he let Shane’s legs fall from his shoulders and drifted down to lick up the come that painted Shane’s chest. Shane shivered from Ryan’s tongue against his stomach that soon moved up to his pecs and finally landed at his neck, taking a moment to suck a dark bruise against his pale skin.

Once the younger man was satisfied with the hickey he left on Shane’s neck, he collapsed on the bed next to Shane and pulled the covers up over them. The trailer was quiet for a few minutes while they both did their best to recover from what Shane would classify as mind-blowing sex. However, the older man was too tired to even attempt to find his way back home in that moment so he cuddled up against Ryan and they both drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ned (12:41am): Did you seriously go back to DJ Deadbody’s trailer??  
Ned (12:41am): Let me know if you’re okay!  
Ned (1:27am): Eugene picked me up and asked where you were.  
Ned (1:28am): I panicked and told him you were getting dicked down which I didn’t mean to do!  
Ned (2:01am): You okay, bud?  
Ned (8:34am): DUDE. Check out this headline: http://bit.ly/ae453g  
Ned (8:35am): I can’t believe you freakin made TMZ!

Shane groaned when he saw the text messages from Ned when he woke up. He had no idea what article the link actually led to and frankly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. However, his curiosity got the best of him and he was led to a front page TMZ article with a picture that was unmistakably of him looking back as Ryan held his hand leading him back to his trailer. It wasn’t a bad picture, but the headline he read was absolutely horrid: “Buzzfeed’s Shane Madej Seen Receiving Special VIP “Package” From DJ Deadbody”.


End file.
